De ilusiones y efectos
by Lollipoop
Summary: El calor te hace tomar medidas desesperadas, incluso si eso te lleva a una trampa, y después terminas sumergido en situaciones totalmente incómodas. Pregúntenle a Bankotsu. •Fic participante del Concurso Pactando con el diablo del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Fanfic participante del concurso '**'Pactando con el diablo'',** del **foro ¡Siéntate!  
**

**www . fanfiction topic/ 84265/ 115732820/ 1/ CONCURSO-Pactando-con-el-diablo-Mes-de-los-villanos (quitar espacios)**

Basado en las opciones de:

_[En un momento de su vida] #17. Situación incómoda. Personajes: Bankotsu/Jakotsu._

**Advertencia: **los personajes pueden presentar OoC, pero es debido a la situación que se desarrolla en la historia.

Esta historia puede no tener ningún sentido.

* * *

**De ilusiones y efectos.**  
Por Lollipoop

* * *

Sí que hacía calor.

Ahí estaba Bankotsu, recargado en el tronco de un árbol, fastidiado y de mal humor. Siguió abanicándose con la mano en un vano intento de echarse algo de aire.

Maldito sol.

Estaba bastante molesto, ya de por sí odiaba estar esperando las órdenes de Naraku, la situación se volvía el doble de estresante al estar escuchando a Jakotsu quejarse de sus amores frustados.

Ah, su hermano rarito.

Imaginó que estaba solo, que no escuchaba la voz aguda de Jakotsu, y que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, sí, ese era un buen pensamiento.

—Y esa hermosa cara que pone cuando está en una batalla, ¡me encanta! —chilló Jakotsu.

Bankotsu volvió a la realidad en menos de cinco segundos.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de Inuyasha? —gruñó el líder de los siete guerreros.

—Pues no sé qué más platicar hermano, ese es el único tema de conversación que tenemos en común —el afeminado se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

El chico de la trenza no dijo nada, estimaba a Jakotsu y ya había aprendido a ''entederlo''.

Pero bueno, como les decía, el calor estaba insoportable, y a pesar de que los hermanos se encontraban debajo de la sombra de un árbol, ni eso los refrescaba.

Jakotsu ya no dijo nada, y no fue porque le preocupara lo que dijera Bankotsu, si no que simplemente estaba más enfocado por abanicar todas las partes de su cuerpo lo suficiente.

Pero el asunto era que no había ni una mierda de aire, ¡ni una brisa! Hoy era día de joderle la existencia a los humanos, bueno, en su caso, los humanos resucitados.

—¡Ya no aguanto! —se levantó Bankotsu frustrado—, a la mierda todo. Iré a buscar un lugar donde refrescarme, no pienso derretirme aquí, esperando a Naraku.

Jakotsu estuvo de acuerdo.

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a una aldea cercana, cada paso que daban sentían que se les salía el alma (bueno el fragmento de la perla, da igual). Cuando por fin llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que estaba deshabitada, las cabañas estaban en un notable estado de deterioro.

Probablemente ese lugar había sido azotado por algún monstruo.

Las esperanzas de los hermanos de conseguir algo de agua, se fue a la basura. Y no es que no hubiera lagos, o ríos, el problema era que no había ninguno cerca.

Y tengo que remarcar que necesitaban agua urgentemente.

Jakotsu ya se había arremangado su kimono lo más que podía, sus piernas peludas estaban al aire libre. Y ni qué decir de Bankotsu, que por esos momentos deseaba cortarse su trenza, o andar desnudo, bueno, eso no era tan malo, una que otra chica lo agradecería.

Como les decía, los dos guerreros continuaron caminando, adentrándose al bosque. Notaron que el ambiente se volvía más pesado, era bastante difícil de respirar, siguieron caminando unos metros, y más adelante, había una cabaña en mal estado, rodeada por una evidente aura maligna. No les importó mucho, en aquellos momentos lo único que querían era un techo para cubrirse del intenso sol.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron en el lugar. Era una cabaña bastante pequeña, hecha de madera ya podrida por el paso de los años, estaba totalmente deshabitada y oscura. Jakotsu frunció el ceño, ahora que su mente estaba más clara, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ese lugar.

¿Era la casa de algún ser maligno?

Estaban bastante sumidos en sus pensamientos, cuando de la nada se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.

Bankotsu inmediatamente se puso alerta, llevó una mano a su espalda, sosteniendo fuertemente el mango de su Banryū, Jakotsu sacó su espada serpiente.

No tenían miedo, cualquier cosa que los atacara, moriría en cuestión de segundo.

Entonces, les llegó un potente olor a incienso, ambos arrugaron la nariz ante el repentino peste. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí, una nube de gas blanco se empezó a arrastrar por el piso, para luego expandirse por todo el lugar, como si de niebla se tratara.

Bankotsu se empezó a sentir mareado, clavo su gran espada en el suelo, para de ahí sostenerse. Todo le daba vueltas, ya no distinguía nada, salvo el humo extraño que cubría todo.

Se dio la vuelta, para decirle a Jakotsu, que probablemente era una trampa de algún monstruo que manejaba aromas, sin embargo, su hermano ya no estaba.

Y eso fue lo último que el líder de los siete guerreros supo, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Oh, que belleza.

«¡Qué clima tan refrescante!», pensó Bankotsu.

Estaba recostado en un tronco, mientras observaba las olas del mar y a las cinco mujeres que bailaban sensualmente.

Playa, dinero, mujeres, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Ojalá todos los días fueran así.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de matar, podría quedarse ahí, viviendo cómodamente, observando a esas bellas chicas, y bebiendo deliciosa agua de coco.

No más Naraku, ni fragmentos de la perla. Sólo él, la playa y dinero.

Sería tan feliz.

—Oye tú, ven aquí —le dijo a una pelinegra, que vestía un kimono azul—, acércate —le guiñó el ojo.

La chica tímidamente se acercó, bajando su rostro, ocultándolo detrás de su abundante cabello negro.

—Siéntate aquí —dijo Bankotsu con voz sensual, señalando sus piernas.

La mujer, levantó la cabeza para encarar al guerrero, quien se quedó de piedra.

—¿Quieres que me siente en tus piernas, amor? —dijo la pelinegra con voz de hombre. Una voz que el líder de los siete guerreros conocía muy bien.

Esto era una pesadilla, la ''chica'' tenía el rostro de Naraku, ¡de Naraku! Con los labios pintados de rojo intenso. Era una pesadilla, una siniestra, y horrible pesadilla.

La cara de Bankotsu se desfiguró del asco, por llegar a pensar que Naraku-chica era sexy.

Nunca miraría a ese maldito igual, ¡qué desagradable! El puto de Naraku hasta en los sueños aterrorizaba a las personas. Pero Bankotsu se tranquilizó, él no tenía las mañas de Jakotsu.

En esos momentos entendió todo, su mente estaba recordando el fuerte olor a incienso, y todos los mareos.

¡Todo era una ilusión! Fue entonces cuando la playa, las mujeres, Naraku-chica, y todo, empezó a desvanecerse.

Los alrededores se mostraron tal y como eran, las paredes de madera podrida, la oscuridad y el olor a incienso. Sí, todo volvió a la realidad.

Estaba de nuevo en la maldita cabaña.

Bankotsu parpadeó varias veces para salir totalmente de la ensoñación, y el estado de confusión que sentía.

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor, fue entonces cuando vio la segunda cosa más rara del día.

Jakotsu estaba montando de una manera bastante extraña, un saco de tierra, y ruidos raros salían de sus labios.

—Ay Inuyasha, así me gusta —murmuró su hermano, con las mejillas rojas, y el kimono abierto por la parte del pecho.

El líder de los guerreros se quedó sin habla, esa era la situación más incómoda que había vivido alguna vez en su vida.

—¿A caso… —Bankotsu frunció el ceño— estás teniendo sexo con ese saco de tierra, Jakotsu?

No hubo respuesta, claro, el susodicho estaba montando el objeto con bastante intensidad.

Era extraño, en serio, Bankotsu había visto a su hermano hacer muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca nada como eso.

Bueno Jakotsu era raro de por sí, pero ese no era el tema. Recordó aquella vez cuando asesinó a la hija de un feudal, sólo porque no soportaba las mujeres, o cuando se encaprichó con el sobrino de un capitán.

Oh, su raro hermano.

Pero aquellas situaciones no se comparaban con lo que estaba viendo. Bankotsu entendía que su hermano tenía necesidades, eso era una cosa, y la otra era violarte un saco de lleno de tierra, pensando que es el idiota de InuYasha.

Probablemente Jakotsu estaba en una ilusión, o algún tipo de sueño raro, como a él le había pasado. Todo era producto de ese maldito incienso.

Siguió viendo asqueado la situación, sentía lástima por el pobre bulto de tierra, y también por InuYasha.

Oh, si ese hanyō supiera que era el objeto de las fantasías sexuales de su hermano rarito.

Fastidiado, Bankotsu se sentó en el suelo. Tenía que esperar a que Jakotsu se le pasara el efecto de la ilusión, ya después irían a buscar al causante de ese mal rato.

Pero por mientras, tenía que ver a su hermano gritando descaradamente «InuYasha lindo, dame más».

Por situaciones como esas, a veces odiaba haber resucitado.

* * *

Hola, hola.

Si, probablemente en estos momentos tienen cara de Wtf. Juro que intenté mantener los personajes lo más IC que pude.

La historia en sí es extraña, es más producto de un chiste personal, pero me divertí escribiéndola fue genial imaginar todo y así.

Bueno, eso es todo, no olviden pasarse por el foro. A continuación dejo el link, para que puedan leer los otros fanfics del concurso y así den su voto a las historias que más les gustaron, ¡no dejen de votar!

**www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 118032529** (quitar espacios)

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besos.


End file.
